Her Superman
by Salvo1985
Summary: lucy will always see her brother as her superman. as corny as it sounds. (warning. lucycoln/lincy/loudcest)


Rage. white blinding rage. sounds around him was nothing but silence. his roar as he charged with the pipe in hand he could hear and yet not hear. everything was on fast forward. when metal met the brown hair kid's mouth, he fell back hard holding onto his mouth. lucy could only watch as the bully who has touched her chest was holding his mouth. blood splattered on her shirt. three pairs of teeth on the floor. her eyes that were hidden behind her black hair stared at her brother as he wacked the pipe onto the poor kid's left knee. when metal met bone there was a loud crack. she flinched. the boy cried bloody murder. but no one was there to save him. he met the wrath of lincoln loud. "...don't you ever come near my sister again." he flung the pipe across the fench lost in the bushes, his savage expression turned to lucy. his face soften he open his arms and she ran into them and held onto him, for weeks this tall boy with the brown hair was teasing her, mocking, making fun. but this time. ... this time he slapped her. told her girls like her was meant for only fucking, before he groped her. she trembled. but somehow...despite this...her brother came. he came and saved her. like superman to louis lane. yes. as corny as that was...yes. he took her hand and walked her away. she pressed herself and held onto him the walk was quiet. til he spoke. "he won't bother you again...and if he's smart he wont say who attacked him. because he's a coward." she didn't say anthing. but she knew he was right.

the boy messed with her. and lincoln ...well lincoln was picking her up from school. she gazed at him as he looked upon her with concern eyes. she stopped him and reached on her tip toes and kissed his lips. he blushed. and they continued to stroll on the side walk to home. it wasn't surprising. the two siblings were dating. about three months. and their love was strong. and lincoln was her superman. she smiled and hugged his arm. "thank you." she said and he smiled and squeezed her hand. when they returned home she ran up the stairs, and changed clothes. lincoln went to get a sam's choice generic coke from wal-mart cracking the can and drinking deeply. he thought back of the events that transpired. rage. white-blinding rage. fast forward. the heat in his eyes like fire. the sounds of cracking of pipe to bone. the boy's cry. it was intoxicating. he wasn't a violent person. nor was he a person to give into anger. when ...he won't lie...it felt good. it felt good to be mad. lucy came and hugged him, arms wrap around him and she nuzzled her chest. "i love you big brother..." he chuckled and yrab his hand on the top of her head. "i love you too." he said as he stroked her bangs out of her eyes to see the pale blues that gave his soul a shiver of delight. she reach on her tip toes again and kissed him, he kissed back. their lips parted as their tongues danced together sensually. they broke the kiss and she had a wide smile. he smirked. "...tonight you deserved to be made loved too." he laughed. "i am loved. you bring the best out of me, luce..." she shook her head and had a grin. it was rare for her to grin. "perhaps. but not enough." she took his hand and lead him to his room...

both were panting heavy. their kisses strong and passionate. their bodies moved like a raging storm of lust and love. their moans their panting mixing together, making music. beautiful sexual music. their hands roam against each other. she made love to him. she gave him her body. raw and unadultrated. her hands on his chest for support as she bounced hard, cuaisng him to gasp and moan as she went faster and faster. their bodies meeting the deep satisfying sound of skin ramming against skin. sweat, tears, kisses. god. this was love. this was companionship. this is what normal couples only dreamt of doing. only theirswas much more sinful. theirs was much more satifying. they pissed in the eye of the law. a big middle finger to soceity. and they loved it. they were catholic and they displayed their sinful act in the eyes of god. they moved faster, rougher. clawing on each other like cats. mewling and gasping, growling and staring into each others eyes before their climax hit them harder then they expected. "ah..ahhh!" she cried softly, body stiffen as her lips grind against him as she rode her orasem. lincoln laid on the bed looking up at her he grunted as well, he pushed forward as he filled her up with his love. they laid their now. covered in sweat. panting hard. their hearts pounding, the room smelling of sex and sweat. he stroked her back and sighed nuzzling her hair. "i love you." he whispered. and a smile curled on her lips. "and i love you too my darling sweet brother." she shift her head and pepper kissed his neck, which caused him to giggle and sigh. no words were spoken after. only the afterglow and their warm bodies against te cool AC. his cock deep inside of her, as their essence drip out of their sex. life was weird indeed. but it was a good weird. lucy rolled off of him and sighed with content. "...thank you...for everything." she held his hand and squeezed. "your welcome." he squeezed back and lifted it to his lips and kissed it. "take a nap before dinner, angel of the night." she turned and curled against him resting her head on his chest. "only if you nap with me." he chuckled and sighed, he nodded and they slept.

dinner was as always, chaotic. they glance at each other with love. after that they watched tv with the sisters, then they showered. and went to bed. about 1am she came inside and climb in the bed and cuddled up close to him. he greeted her with a kiss and a hug. they held onto each other then. and they whispered sweet nothings to each other. promises of always being together, promises to never leave each other for another. they were commited to each other. now, and into the future. their love they felt was unlike any other. they hoped their love will last in this life and the next. for they shall live today, they shall live again. in many forms shall their love will return. and as they slept, their hearts and souls join together in a peaceful slumber.

Then end


End file.
